


It was bliss

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, general hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet</p><p>General scrumminess with my Holmes Boys AND one Doctor John Watson.</p><p>Yummy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was bliss

"Just... a little to the... Ouch! Sherlock!"

John huffed as Sherlock crushed his leg against the headboard.

"Dammit, Mycroft." Sherlock retorted, "Watch what you're doing with that!"

Mycroft's raised an eyebrow. "It's hardly my fault!" he exclaimed. "I did suggest that we did this at my place. It's plainly obvious that my much bigger bed would have been more suitable for three grown men!"

John collapsed into fits of giggles.

"God, this is... ridiculous!" he stammered between chuckles. "Mycroft, move that leg here... Sherlock, slide your arm... No! Hey! Not there... Sherlock!!"

Sherlock slid an arm between Mycroft and John's now sandwiched bodies and grabbed both cocks at the same time - HARD!

"Dear Lord!" Mycroft groaned as the pressure of both his brother's hand, and the feel of John's hard cock against his, made his brain splinter into tiny pieces.

John was just stunned into a temporary silence.

Sherlock saw this as something of a victory, and he lunged at Mycroft, grabbing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Fuck, you two look hot as hell." John eventually managed to form words, between pants and groans, and he slid an arm free from under Sherlock's arse to grab hold of the detective's cock, which was bouncing against Mycroft's leg.

It was a tangle of limbs, groans and leaking cocks.

It was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist playing with my boys like this.
> 
> It's not all about couples, right?  
> Sometimes, it takes three to tango
> 
> :D


End file.
